The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a method for controlling an electronic device, and a program.
A technology is known by which an operation of an electronic device is implemented depending on how a handler such as a button is pressed. For example, JP 2000-20205A discloses a technology for a personal computer having an application function of taking an image. Specifically, a window for the application appears in front of windows of the other applications when a shutter button is halfway pressed, and taking an image is executed when the shutter button is fully pressed.